The Lost City of Atlantis
by DayDreamerxox
Summary: A new year brings new life and it's full of surprises beyond your wildest dreams. Sophie and Kim are mermaids? Charlotte's returned? Hidden clues are found. And the water tentacle comes back on a full moon with a new message for the girls to find the lost city of Atlantis and bring it back to civilization! R&R!


Full moons had always been a nightmare with the four girls but now with twelve merfolk it was complete chaos. After Kim, Elliot, and Sophie had accidentally fallen into the moon pool, Charlotte came back and had changed back into a mermaid from the pool Bella changed from, (loophole) they had at last come to a truce. And now that the boys were mermen, well that just added to the chaos. Soon everyone had broken up but they all remained good friends. This is how it began.

* * *

_Flashback Time! _

_"Oh come on Cleo it'll be fun" Don said. "Camping at Mako island?! No way!" Cleo refused. "And on a full moon" She thought to herself. "But I need adult supervision if I'm gonna get my girl scout badges for camping!" Kim whined. "Fine" Cleo consented at last. "How am I ever going to tell the girls?" She thought. Over at the Under The Sea Cafe (which had been renamed by Sophie who was the new owner after Zane lost the business), the girls sat at the table. "Cleo are you nuts!?" Rikki said. "Remember what happened last time it was a full moon and we were at Mako island" Emma reminded. "I know, but I've got no choice" Cleo sighed. "What happened?" Bella asked as she hadn't heard the story before. "Let's just say, big time disaster!" Rikki replied. _

_"Mako Island?" Sophie said coming up to them and setting the drinks down. "No way, I'm taking my cousin there this Saturday to get her camping badge, she's at the top of her group" She bragged. The four girls exchanged glances. Sophie shrugged and walked off completely oblivious. "Oh my gosh! It was hard enough keeping Kim away from us on a full moon at Mako but now we have to deal with Sophie too! That's just not fair" Rikki complained. "I bet she did that on purpose!" "Wait we?" Cleo asked. "Yeah we're coming with you of course" Bella chirped happily. "Thanks guys" Cleo said giving them each a hug. _

_-Break in flashback- _

_"I can't believe you had to drag along Elliot!" Rikki exclaimed. "I'm sorry but when I asked my parents they said I could but only if I took Elliot" Emma apologized. "This is a disaster how are we ever going to keep our secret with so many people around!" Rikki sighed. "We'll just have to make it work" The ever positive Cleo said. "Don't worry this time we're guarding your tent" Lewis said holding up a torch. After the girls had told the boys about the full moon they insisted upon coming along to protect the girls much to their dismay._

_Soon the tents were pitched a fire was made and everyone sat around the fire eating dinner. The whole time Sophie and the girls had been so competitive always trying to out do each other while Kim and Sophie's cousin, Morgan were just trying to have fun. "Hey guys the moon's almost up" Lewis whispered. "Well that's us for the night, see ya!" Cleo said getting up. "It's not even dark out!" Kim said. "Yeah come on we were about to play truth or dare" Sophie said. "No we should really get to bed" Emma said. "Unless you're too chicken" Sophie teased. "We are not!" Rikki immediately defended. "Prove it" She replied. "You're so on!" Rikki said with a smirk and a gleam in her eye. "Rikki" Zane urged. "Come on what's the harm" Bella said agreeing with Rikki. "Yeah!" Cleo said. The boys let out big sighs. Now what? _

* * *

In the end the girls became moonstruck and the boys followed them leading suspicions for Sophie, Kim, and Elliot to find out what was going on. A fight started at the moon pool and ended with all of them falling into the moon pool and being transformed. Shortly after Charlotte moved back in town. Each person had a different power. Kim and Lewis got water, Elliot and Ash got ice, Zane and Sophie got fire, Charlotte and Will got Bella's jelly powers.

So now here they were on the others first full moon. They were all staying at the cafe overnight. Though convincing their parents to let them go again was tough, but after Kim explained that she had started the party the first time and the girls really did intend to just have a sleepover they were finally off the hook.

The large group sat in a circle going over the safety plans of staying away from the full moon. The newbies hid in the office tied to the chairs with blindfolds on. The original four mermaids who had much more experience and control sat near the boarded up locked doors at the ready. "Well this is boring" Rikki said. "What other choice to we have?" Emma replied. "We could play a game?" Rikki suggested. "Oh yeah because that worked out so well the last time!" Bella reminded. Suddenly they heard the shatter of glass. Assuming someone got moonstruck the four girls rushed to the office. Inside they found something they never thought they'd see again. The water tentacle had returned!


End file.
